


Rings & Rainbows

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pining, Realization, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Amethyst and Steven go to Funland. However, it's not all that fun and entertaining for Amethyst, whose mind and heart is elsewhere. Going through something she doesn't quite understand about herself.





	Rings & Rainbows

"Thanks for the hot dog, Mr. Frowney!" Steven piped up happily. 

Mr. Frowney shrugged sadly. "Eating is a burden we all must bare, Future Child..."

"So true, and you can call me Steven." He looked about Funland excited and happy to be spending more time with Amethyst. He had been getting a bit lonely recently as Connie had been busy lately. Readying herself for the next school year. 

Amethyst gazed down at the rings reluctantly and tossed them. 

Steven looked up from eating his hot dog at the snack stand, when he heard Amethyst sigh. 

He walked up to her and Mr. Smiley at the ring toss booth. "Hey Amethyst." He then noticed Onion sitting inside the booth. "Oh, hey Onion."

Onion blinked as Amethyst tossed another ring on his head. Steven frowned and looked at Mr. Smiley. "What's going on?"

"Onion over here thought it would be funny to break all my bottles and destroy my pegs." Mr. Smiley answered. He was grinning despite himself. "So Onion here is 'Paying it off.'"

"Oh.. I know how that it." Steven still remembered his sore legs when he stood in the Zoltron machine for hours. He looked to Amethyst who looked upset. "Amethyst, what's wrong?" 

She sighed and rolled her eyes, tossing another ring, which smacked onion's forehead. To his credit, he didn't even flinch, which made Steven wonder how long he's been doing this. 

"It's nothing Steven."

Steven gave her a determined look. "It is too something. Tell me. Maybe I can help!" 

Amethyst mumbled something quietly. 

"What?" Steven asked with a frown. 

Amethyst threw another ring, and raised her arms exasperated. "Peridot didn't show up." Amethyst unceremoniously flopped onto the ground on her back, staring at the sky. 

"Oh.. Maybe she's busy?" Steven reasoned.

"She tweeted me saying she's busy making meep morphs with Lapis..." Amethyst's eyes looked annoyed. 

"They do like there meep morphs." Steven agreed, then noticing how Amethyst looked, added trying to be positive. "But I'm sure they'll be done soon enough. Maybe they'll both come visit next week." 

"Ugh.. Like I want Miss Misery to tag along." 

"Hey!" Steven frowned and crossed his arms taking that personally for Lapis. "Lapis isn't so sad anymore. She's actually doing a lot better."

"Sure.. I bet it's Peridot's doing.." Amethyst's eyes got softer. "She does that for gems.."

Steven continued to look at her confused. "I guess so."

Amethyst leaned away. "You wouldn't understand Steven... I don't even understand what.. What I'm going through.."

"What does that mean? Steven asked concerned. 

"I.. I don't know.. I've never felt this way about a-" Amethyst's cheeks burned as she stopped talking. 

Steven began pulling out his cell phone. "Maybe you're gem sick? I'll call a doctor!" 

"Hey, Steven." Mr. Smiley suddenly spoke up and he slapped Steven's shoulder, trying to step in to help. "Why don't you play Onion rings while I see to your friends smile."

"Oh.." Steven was a bit reluctant to let his friend go in a time of need, but maybe Mr. Smiley knew something he didn't. "Right. Okay."

Mr. Smiley offered a hand to Amethyst who reluctantly accepted it and he pulled her up. Draping an arm over her shoulder, he walked her to the snack stand to where Mr. Frowney was. Mr. Smiley waved his free hand about as he talked to her. Steven couldn't hear what the adults where saying but after a while of playing with Onion, he looked back to see Amethyst eating junk, and looking just a little happier.


End file.
